


Not Just You Anymore

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You, Sam, and Dean have been through a lot and with Amara surfacing as a very serious threat, Sam just wants the perfect date for you to show you how much he loves you.





	Not Just You Anymore

The one thing that kept you going was Sam Winchester. Having been with the brothers for almost 8 years, you’ve always been closer with the younger Winchester as opposed to the oldest. There was nothing wrong with Dean, you loved him as a brother, but Sam was something else entirely.

You’ve been alive for a very long time, and in all your years of living, no one has had as big of an impact on your life than Sam. There was something about him that you were drawn to. He was kind, compassionate, tall, fit, funny, generous, and so much more. After only 4 years of being with the brothers, you and Sam started dating, and have been going on strong for 4 years.

Hunting was difficult and being a very powerful witch, made it a little easier to bear with, but that didn’t stop you from losing people you loved. Being a witch made you a lot of things, but it didn’t make you immune to heartbreak. You’ve seen a lot of death in your days, and the only person that was there for you was Sam. He seemed to understand you the most out of him and Dean. You two connected easily which led to one thing and that led to another.

Now, you love Sam more than life itself. There was nothing you wouldn’t do for him and him for you. Just like any relationship, you’ve had your ups and downs and recently, there have been a lot more downs than ups. You and the brothers were in the middle of dealing with The Darkness, trying to get her to stand down and talk to her brother, Chuck. By now, you’ve mastered powerful spells which you used against Amara but nothing seemed to be working on her. She was too old to fall for your tricks, and you were running out of options on how to kill her.

Things haven’t been great at home either. Dean, who recently got the Mark off him, didn’t know what to do with himself. He still had all the anger in him from when he had it, but he didn’t know what to do with it all. At least the Mark gave him an outlet, but now there was nothing. And if Dean was stressed, he made sure to let everyone know that he was. Sam had it a little easier since he sweats his anger out. Every morning, he would go on runs and only until recently you started going with him.

Ever since you two started dating, he’s been trying to get you to go with him, but you were never the one for exercise. The only thing that was different was the fact that your methods of letting your stress out weren’t working. In the end, you learned to enjoy it with Sam since you two got alone time.

“Okay, break,” you panted, stopping by a big rock. Leaning against it, you drank your water, feeling the ice cold drink flow down your esophagus.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed and followed your actions, stretching out his long legs.

“The problem with getting up early is that you have the rest of the day to figure out what you’re going to do,” you laughed and panted.

“Actually, I wanted to take you out tonight. Well, I got Dean to agree to make us a nice dinner and then leave for the night.”

“How much does he want?” you grinned, knowing Dean wanted some kind of commission.

“100 bucks,” Sam grimaced but it was quickly wiped off his face.

“Well, regardless, that was nice of him. I love his cooking.”

“Yeah, me too. But wear something nice. Like, pretend we’re going on a fancy date, okay?”

“Now I’m all excited,” you grinned and got off the rock you were leaning on. “Okay, let’s continue.” Immediately, you ran away from Sam, leaving him with a smile on his face. Sam’s been thinking about furthering your relationship and he knew just how to do it. He wanted this night to go perfectly which is why he wasn’t taking you out. The Bunker was the most perfect and safest way to assure him nothing could go wrong. He told Cas to stay away for the night and Dean knew everything that was going down. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Dean told you dinner would be ready around 7ish and it was 6:45 pm. Looking in the mirror, you admired the way your sleek black dress clung to your curves in all the right places. A single chain necklace hung from your neck, giving it a simple look. You had your hair down, but it was in a stylish braid which took you 2 hours to complete. Doing braids on yourself was a bit of a challenge but you were glad you managed to do it. Your makeup was light, which you loved.

You were just about to fix your hair when a knock sounded at your door. Grinning, you walked over to it and opened it with a smile. Sam stood there in a black suit, his hair neatly combed and out of his face. Your heart skipped a beat as you stared at your handsome man. You were the luckiest woman alive.

“Wow,” Sam breathed out, “you look amazing.”

“Likewise,” you smiled, taking his outstretched hand.

“Dean already left and dinner is all set. We are now alone,” he tucked your hand in the crook of his elbow and led you to the kitchen. Gasping when you first walked in, you took in all the candles that were lit, giving the room a nice glow to it. A beautiful dinner was set at the table, and you could see a bottle of your favorite wine sitting in ice.

“Dean really outdid himself,” you walked to the table and took your seat.

“Yeah, I had to give him another 50,” Sam chuckled and sat across from you.

“You didn’t have to go to such lengths for dinner. I mean, this looks amazing and smells delicious, but I would have been happy with pizza and beer.”

“I know, but tonight is special.” He smiled, digging into the door Dean made.

“And why is that?” you did the same and moaned at the taste of the steak he prepared.

“We haven’t had a date like this in a while and I wanted it to be special,” he smiled and ate his food.

“Well, mission accomplished,” you grabbed for the bottle of wine but Sam beat you to it. He popped open the cork and poured your glass first before moving onto his.

“I love you so much, Sam,” you smiled and sipped your wine, loving the taste of it.

“I love you more,” he breathed out, suddenly beginning to get nervous.

“Not possible.”

“Actually, I think it is,” he reached in his jacket pocket and your breath hitched. He pulled out a small box, you got tears, knowing what that was. He got up and got down on one knee, opening the ring box. “Look, we’ve been together for a long time, and you’ve made me unbelievably happy. You’re such a badass witch, powerful, beautiful, strong, and so much more. When I met you, all I could think was ‘how come this woman is single?’. You’re stubborn and won’t take no for an answer which I love. I could hear you talk every day and see you smile because to me, that is the perfect sight of all. You’re one of a kind and I’m glad we’re together. You’re my other half, Y/N, and I want to spend the rest of my life, no matter how long it may be, with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Sam…” you whispered, letting the tears fall freely. There was no use in wiping them away. You loved him so much, no words could describe it. “Of course, I will. Yes.”

Sam broke out in a huge smile and got up, taking the ring out of the box, and placing it on your left ring finger. Standing up, you grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as you could. Before you could get too far, Sam pulled away from you.

“As much as I love where this is going, I did pay Dean to cook this meal. Why don’t we finish this, and then take the wine back to the bedroom?” he suggested.

“Okay, I love you so much,” you smiled and kissed him once more before sitting down. Looking at how your ring sparkled in the candlelight, you began eating. You were so happy and the fact that you would become Mrs. Winchester soon, made your heart want to leap out of your chest.

“I love you.”


End file.
